1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation apparatus, and more particularly to an unpowered auxiliary heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation apparatus is usually applied to keep an electronic device from over heating. A traditional heat dissipation apparatus uses a fan to dissipate the heat from the electronic device for cooling the electronic device and protecting electronic elements in the electronic device from being damaged by high temperature. Most fans need to be driven by a motor, however, when the motor is operating at high speed, more heat will be generated, which will affect the performance of the heat dissipation apparatus.